Happy Valentines
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: Suprise couple. And I will say it again. Don't stone me please. Also, a possible second part.


**Happy Valentine…**

By Demon Eyes

Disclaimer: If I ever claim to own Sachiko-sama and company, please kill me very painfully and slowly.

…………………………………………….

It was that time of the year again at Lillian Girl's High. Yes, it was Valentine's Day. Everything was as usual. Many girls (Magically not all) were crowded outside the Yamayurikai mansion trying to give their Onee-samas gifts. Mostly these gifts contained chocolates as expected. It was only by the ways of the school that they were not fighting for supremacy but their restraints were long since wavering.

To make matters worse, the school's most respected and loved Onee-sama was just coming in through the gates. Sachiko-sama was just approaching the Yamayurikai building unaware of the danger that was awaiting her…possibly more so. One of the girls in the crowd spotted her instantly as she made the turn to the closed building.

"Oh my God, it's Sachiko-Onee-sama What do I do What do I do?" She paced and looked around not having a clue as to what she should do. Everyone turned at the mention of the name of course but just as the spotter, they too were stuck on the spot. The energy they had displayed was quickly dissipating but their brains were in full swing.

One would thing that years of the same routine would've given them some clues but alas. They looked like people who were stuck in a very hot and cold place. If they were to go to the cold side, they would still be burned by the fire of coldness and if they stay in the hot place, they wouldn't survive either.

It was a spectacle that even those inside couldn't get tired of seeing. They had all been trying to think of a way to send the students away from the front door but had failed. All it took now was the arrival of Sachiko-sama and the students were dead silent. Yumi, who was staring out of the window wit the others, swore she could hear some insects singing in the distance.

The rest burst into giggles as they watched the students move over to the side to let their real sama pass through. All presents went behind backs when Sachiko greeted them all as she went by. She knew what was going on having experienced it the two previous years as a member of the Yamayurikai, even before that. She didn't do anything to let on though as she went by. Yumi knew that was the way her Onee-sama was. She always put others before her.

As soon as the doors closed though, the crown went wild once again, well, as wild as girls as regal as them can get. Yells of "Did you see, did you see, she smiled at me. She "smiled" at me, kyaan." By the sounds that followed, Yumi was sure that the poor girl fainted. She began to snicker mentally but immediately stopped. This was no time to laugh at others for she might me crying some time soon. Yes, she was about to do something legendary and she only thought that she had thought about her plan through a million more times.

Now though, the more she thought of what to do, the more holes she dug up. Damn person that invented the saying "Practice makes perfect." Bah! She shouldn't be blaming others. She should blame herself for thinking a lot about her final decision. That didn't make it final at all. Besides, she was sure that most, if not all of the people who were going what she was about to do, went through the same decisive problems, right? Right. But she was not ready at all. Suddenly and perhaps late, she began to pray for Sachiko-sama to at least take up some more seconds climbing those damn stairs.

The opening of the door to the room they were standing in opening right after showed that her prayer didn't even have the time to reach Maria-sama. Damnit, you would think that Heaven had Super UPS delivery but no…

"Good morning Sachiko and Happy Valentines Day." Greeted Rei-onee-sama, the white Rose AKA Rosa Foetida.

"Good morning Rei and happy Valentines Day to you too." Replied Sachiko. The rest also greeted her and they proceeded to sit down to talk about the day. "I have been thinking everyone." All present gave Sachiko their undivided attention, except one of course. "I thought that it was a bit sad that we wouldn't be doing something for the whole school this year. Since we decided not to do the 'Card' Festival again this year, I thought that perhaps we could do something else for the student body instead…"

They all looked at each other. Shimako nodded to Rei and the tall girl decided to comply. "That is a brilliant idea Sachiko. But what did you have in mind specifically? As late as it is, it would be impossible to organise something."

The elegant girl only smiled. "I thought about that too. I think that we should perform for the students at the assembly. We could all so what we can, play an instrument that you like or something else, like is Yumi's sake." More looks were exchanged and they all agreed to perform for the students.

"What's the matter Yumi? You are mysteriously silent today." Yumi's head snapped up too fast to look into those amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Ha..Hai. I wanted to give you your present for Valentines Day." She stood up and walked over to her bag. Pulling out a small gift-wrapped box, she made her way to Sachiko's side. "Happy Valentines Day Onee-sama. I hope you like it." She presented her gift. Sachiko received it gracefully as always. A happy smile came over to her face as she carefully placed the box

"Thank you Yumi. I am sure I shall love it." Everyone sensed a 'but' coming on and usually, Yumi might have missed it perhaps but today being that she knew well enough what was to happen, she swallowed…hard. "But Yumi…This shouldn't make you this anxious. Is there something more you wanted to say?"

Erg, she was onto her. And now that the crime had be suspected, she knew that even if she was to brush it off, eventually, one of the others would bug her about it until she cracked. Especially Noriko and Yoshino not far behind…'Yoshino'…

Yumi sensed all the attention in the room now aimed at her. 'What should I do? What should I do? If I had bought more presents, I can play it off by giving the others theirs and saying that I wasn't sure about giving others presents. That was why I was a little uncertain. But I only have one more. What to do?' She thought to herself.

She looked around the room. Shimako had paused in her stacking of papers and was looking at her. Noriko was making her way to the kitchen to get Sachiko her tea but had now paused, also looking at her. Rei was also in pause mode of sipping from her cup. The blonde had her eyes on her too. Blood started rushing through her body. A bead of sweat trailed down her cheek as she swallowed. Her gaze finally settled onto Yoshino. The girl wit the most piercing eyes had her head supported by her left palm and was as though seeing through her. A smirk was on her lips. If Yumi had the energy, she would've smirked in turn, knowing that whatever Yoshino thought was on her mind, was exactly the opposite was actually on her mind at the moment. This tiny bit of info gave her some more courage to do what she had decided to do nights ago.

"Erm…I actually have something else I wanted to do. Err…I have one more present…A 'real' Valentine present." Yoshino's grin widened. She knew it. Yumi was going to show her affection for Sachiko more directly. 'Way to go Yumi'. She mentally congratulated. And so, it was totally, really shocking that she found Yumi standing in front of her, no, bowing in front of her with her arms stretched outwards…with a smaller and more striking box than previously given to Sachiko.

Yumi finally made her resolve. She knew what she had to do, after all, she had practiced the routine for nights. Yes, she could do this. Yumi walked over to her bag and again pulled out another box. Everyone could see that it was a little different from what she had given to Sachiko.

For someone like Yumi to make something so…fine meant that she wasn't joking around. This was serious. All eyes went to Sachiko, having already deduced who the recipient is for the gift. Yoshino and Noriko's eyes would've shot beams out were they to shine any brighter than they were.

One second…four…blink. Sachiko was the first one to notice as all the rest had their eyes on her while she had hers on Yumi. The others upon hearing a flustered 'Happy Valentines Day…Will you be my Valentine…" Heads turned so fast you wouldn't believe you were at Lillian at the moment. "…Yoshino-chan?" By the time the sentence ended, everyone's eyes were on the unbelievable scene before them. There Yumi was, her back to the roof, eyes on the floor and her arms stretched outwards towards Yoshino.

Poor Yoshino on her part, almost had to be re-admitted to the hospital after the near heart attack she had almost had. At the moment, she was struggling to maintain her balance by clutching at the table. The chair was already on the floor having got there when Yoshino reacted to Yumi's closeness by stumbling back.

Everything went completely still. The only words to describe the picture of the scene would be Sachiko's face. Her cup was on the table, lying on its side with the contents quickly making their way to the edge. If Sachiko, who was supposed to be most regal of them all had that reaction, then you can surmise the others'.

When the hot liquid hit the floor, Yoshino came back to her senses first. "Erm Yumi-san, Saxhiko-sama is over there." She pointed a weak finger in Sachiko's direction. The rest seemed to get back to earth at that moment too. Whew, Yumi had just made a simple mistake that was all. Or so they thought.

"What are you talking about Yoshino-chan? Didn't you see me give Onee-sama her gift?" Yoshino was to be pitied from the look on her face. She didn't know what to do. She looked to her Onee-sama to seek help but even she didn't know what to do.

"Ah Yumi-san, I am sorry…I…err…" She didn't know what to do at all. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure her sickness had make a comeback. This was however not the wisest thing to say to someone who was confessing their feelings. Yumi confirmed this by quickly apologising and bolting for the door. "Yumi…wait…I…"

Meanwhile, just outside the room under the cover of tree leaves, was the photographer of the Newsletter club. She had the same shocked face, even more so than those inside. She looked at her camera as if it was possessed. Had she seen what she had seen or was it the trick of the camera? A few buttons later, she was looking at the stills of Yumi bowing to Yoshino. She was still not convinced but the sound of the front door opening and Yumi retreating off was confirmation enough. What the…

Yumi ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere else was fine but the Yamayurikai building. What had she been thinking? Of course she had no chance. It was really obvious that Yoshino was quite taken by Rei-sama. What of her Onee-sama? How would she react to that? What if she had had feelings for Yumi? Why hadn't she talked to her first even? 'What the hell was I thinking?' Yumi screamed into her mind as tears streamed down her face. She sunk to the ground and titled her head to the heavens.

It had taken her all to really come to terms with her feelings. It had sort of started on the night that her brother asked her what kind of person she liked. It might have sounded like she was describing her Onee-sama and in fact she too thought as such. But a little more thinking on the subject that night had given her a complete shock.

Even mow she was still asking herself 'Why Yoshino?' She hoped to find her answer by asking her to be her Valentine. Maybe spending the day together would've shed more light on the matter. At least her brother said so. Now though, she had knew she had no chance. The look on Yoshino's face was not showing anything positive.

"Erm…Yumi-san…" Yumi hazily turned to look where the voice originated from. She wasn't sure that she was hearing things9Dreaming) Or seeing the real thing. She looked to Yoshino standing there staring at her feet. After sometime she turned her head way. She had to be dreaming. Some more time passed. When she looked back to find Yoshino still there, this time looking at her strangely, she quickly got to her feet.

"I…I am so sorry Yoshino. Please just forget about earlier. I was…"

"Yumi-, I want to talk about that actually. Err…Can I sit down?" She knew she was stalling but she didn't care. Yumi stuttered 'sure and made room for Yoshino to sit down. "Err…So…Yumi-chan, I am sorry for the way I reacted. It was so…out of the blue."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone expected it." Yumi laughed a little. Yoshino joined in too. They sat there for a while, not daring to look at each other. Yumi was so uneasy it was frightening. Yoshino on the other hand, was probably even more so. She had ran after Yumi without even a thought now that she had found her, she didn't know what to do.

Her first thoughts were to turn Yumi down but now she wasn't so sure. She knew that it wouldn't be pleasant at all to be turned down. Also, she wasn't that put off by the idea. She might even be reading too much into things. Many girls received chocolates from other girls and no farce was made out of it.

"Yumi-chan, can I have that gift? That is if you still want to give it to me." She put on a face she knew was supportive. Yumi nodded and forwarded the little box. Yoshino took in into her hands and looked it over. "Can I open it?" She asked.

"Hai." Yumi answered. She swallowed. Would Yoshino-chan like it? She had really thought about it and giving chocolate didn't appeal to her at all. The cover was opened and Yumi closed her eyes. A squeal forced her to re-open them.

"This is wonderful Yumi-chan. Are you sure I can have this?" Yumi had broke her piggy to get that necklace. She didn't feel sad at all though, now that she knew Yoshino liked it.

"Of course Yoshino-chan, you can have it. It's for only you." Yoshino looked it over and spotted her name all over the chain. At the centre, was small cupid holding not a trumpet but a heart. It was really fantastic and looked expensive. "Here, let me help you try it on." She took the golden object from Yoshino's hand and stood up to walk to the back of the bench.

The good thing was that Yoshino didn't have her rosary on her neck this time. Instead, she had it on her wrist like Sei-sama used to do. Yumi undid the clasp and gently wound the chain around the slender neck. After a little fumbling, it was done. "It really does look good on you Yoshino-chan."

"Really Yumi?" Yumi nodded her head energetically. "Thank you" They stayed silent for a while with Yoshino stroking the heart a little. Finally she decided to get to why she was there. "Why me?"

"Huh?" Asked Yumi, confused.

"Why did you choose me? I was sure…Everyone was so sure you were into Sachiko-sama. I mean, we all had our dramas but you seemed a little more serious about things than the rest of us."

"Oh, I am like that all the time. I tend to get quite a little emotional when feelings are concerned. Besides, we all have that special bond with our Onee-samas but it isn't really the romantic levels. I mean, remember Sei-sama? She was Rosa en-bouton but loved someone else. And even the previous Rosa Foetida loved another gentleman. I also love Onee-sama but as much as you love Rei-sama.

I was thinking the same thing actually not long ago but I thought about it and I found that the way I felt about you was different from the way I felt about the others. I wasn't exactly sure so I thought that maybe spending Valentines with you would help me figure things out. Yoshino-chan, will you spend Valentines with me?" Yumi got a little red in the face. She suddenly couldn't look Yoshino in the eyes.

"Okay Yumi. You really settled things. You are quite bright about these things you know. I see now how someone like you could handle Sachiko-sama." She gave Yumi a grin. Yumi puffed her cheeks in a pouty sort of way but they laughed it off.

"So, what do you want to do then Yumi-chan?"

"Well, I was thinking, if it's not a problem with you, we could go out after school?" She said the last bit in a whisper.

"You mean kind of like a date?"

"Y…Yes. That is what people do to find out if they are made for each other or to woo each other, right?" 'Besides, I know I have a lot to do get you Yoshino.' She added the last bit in her head. She had a lot to do to win Yoshino's heart but the fun was in getting the prize. "I will tell you the details when we meet in the Rose Mansion after classes today. Well then…" Yumi hopped up to her feet, eliciting a laugh from Yoshino. Really, the girl was…wild…Yoshino quite liked people like that. This might be interesting.

"Thank you Yoshino-chan. I know this must have been hard for you. I thank you for giving me a chance. I promise though that I will surely win that brave heart of yours. Happy valentines Yoshino-chan." And with that, Yumi walked off. Now all she had to do is explain herself to Onee-sama and she would be looking forward to tonight.

In the bushes nearby, Camera shots were going off like crazy. A wicked smile could be made out in the shadows of branches. Lillian was about to be hit, hard.

The END?!

Who knows, there might be a second part wit the date and the conversation with Sachiko.


End file.
